1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible scooter with a retaining device which is capable of securely retaining a head tube of the scooter at an upright operation position in order to ensure safety of the operation of the scooter.
2. Description of Related Art
Scooters are becoming increasingly popular again because they are easily and conveniently operated by a rider for not only sport but also transportation. To be stored more compactly and carried more conveniently, the scooters are mostly collapsible. One conventional collapsible scooter as shown in FIG. 7 comprises a foot board (50), a steering assembly (52) pivotally connected to a front end of the foot board (50), a front wheel (54) rotatably mounted at a lower end of the steering assembly (52), a rear wheel (56) rotatably mounted at a rear end of the foot board (50), and a hydraulic spring strut (60) having an upper end thereof pivotally connected to the steering assembly (52) and a lower end thereof pivotally connected to the foot board (50). Wherein the hydraulic spring strut (60) is utilized to support the steering assembly (52) in an upright operating position for riding when it is extended and to collapse the steering assembly (52) to a position substantially parallel to the foot board (50) for storing when it is fully compressed.
Another conventional collapsible scooter as shown in FIG. 8 comprises a foot board (70), a steering assembly (72), a strut (74) and a folding bracing strut (76) having an upper section (760) and a lower section (762). An upper end of the upper section (760) is pivotally connected to the steering assembly (72), a lower end of the upper section (760) is pivotally connected to an upper end of the lower section (762), and a lower end of the lower section (762) is pivotally connected to the foot board (70). When the steering assembly (72) is securely positioned in an upright operation position, the folding bracing strut (76) is extended and releasably locked in a straight line. When the scooter needs to be collapsed, the folding bracing strut (76) is unlocked and folded in a way that the steering assembly (72) can be pivotally folded in a position substantially parallel to the foot board (70).
An important defect of the above disclosed collapsible scooters is that each of the steering assemblies is not positioned at its upright operation position firmly enough to prevent an inadvertent movement of the steering assembly in relation to the foot board, especially when the rider is riding on a rough road. If the hydraulic spring strut is suddenly compressed, or the folding bracing strut is released from the locking status, the steering assembly will pivotally move relative to the foot board (50), which may result in a falling or a loss of balance of the rider. Therefore an inherent structure weakness of the above disclosed conventional scooters exists in their operation position.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a scooter with adequate structure support to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.